


Silence

by CosmicRiot



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Loss, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: Zero escapes the Cathedral City before realizing that Michael did not follow.





	Silence

It’s not until she’s outside the city, panting and unclear on how she got that far in such a sorry state that she realizes that he’s not above her. Or behind her. Really, in the state she was in, he should be carrying her... So where the fuck was he?

“Michael...” She speaks softly, not having much energy left. The blood loss was beginning to take it’s toll. 

....

“Michael.” More force, this time. Perhaps he simply hadn’t heard her. 

Moments passed. 

Silence. 

No, there was silence. 

There was no connection in her mind, summoning the dragon to her side. 

Panic returned to her mind as she remembered the dragon’s last roar in her mind. “Run!” The near simultaneous blast from that... daemon. 

The pieces came together, slower than the intoner would have admitted to anyone. 

Michael was gone. 

Her sisters had won. 

The flower had taken the most precious thing from her once again. 

Sobs bubbled up from her chests, escaping from her throat in raw screams as the silence overtook her mind. 

She wishes it had taken her too.


End file.
